metalfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forbidden
Biography: Through-out the 1980's the thrash metal scene was bursting with talent and among the rhythmic collection a band that refused to be labeled in with the so called bay area sound. They were much more than just the next thrash band, they used odd signitures and melodies to create an original style all their won. Formed in March of 1985 in Hayward California Forbidden Evil forged an original style of metal that earned them praise by critics and bands alike. During this time they recorded the 1986 Demos "Endless Slaughter" and "Egypt Has Fallen". In July of 1987 Craig Locicero, Russ Anderson, Matt Camacho, Glen alvelais, Paul Bostaph along with manager Debbie Abono head to Sunnyvail Studios and record a three song demo, and later sign to Combat Records. In 1988 the album Forbidden Evil was released under the new name of Forbidden . They played the Dynomo Open Air Festival in Eindhovan Holland and recorded the show for the mini album "Raw Evil Live At The Dynomo". Glen was oust from the band and went on to form Bizzaro.. In 1990 the band toured Europe to promote "Twisted Into Form" with new guitarist Tim Calvert for one of the finest metal albums to date. Though this album set new standards their record label problems would start to take it's toll,with Paul leaving to play in Testament they are left to find a replacement in Steve Jacobs. It wouldn't be until 1994 that they started to record new material and by 1995 the album Distortion was released by Massacre Records . More label problems seem to haunt the band but they still manage to record and release 1997's "Green" on Gun Records and a tour "what the fuck am I alive for" in support of Testament swept across America showing everone just what the bay area metal scene was all about . soon after with no label support they disband with Tim joining Nevermore and Craig, Steve and Matt going on to form a more radio friendly style music with Manmadegod. Craig has formed a new band called SPIRALARMS. Russ now vocals for Parking Lot Prophets. Glen now resides in LD/50 (metal true to the bone) ... Though they never saw the massive, worldwide success of bands like TESTAMENT and EXODUS, they were fan favorites and, on “Omega Wave”, they prove they still have what it takes to impress the serious thrasher. In a time when younger bands are judged more for the patches on their denim jackets than on their actual chops, FORBIDDEN are a big middle finger to the neo-thrash movement and a testament to dogged determination and consistently authentic musical output. ---- Line Up: Russ Anderson - vocals Steve Smyth - guitars Craig Locicero - guitars Matt Camacho - bass Sasha Horn - drums ---- Discography: Forbidden Evil (1988) Twisted Into Form (1990) Distortion (1994) Green (1997) Omega Wave (2010) ---- Website: http://www.silencesoloud.com/FORBIDDEN.html ---- Forbidden - Green.jpg Forbidden - Omega wave.jpg Forbidden - Distortion.jpg Forbidden - Twisted into form.jpg Forbidden - Forbidden evil.jpg Category:Bands